Pesadelos Nunca mais
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: [hyoga x shun][yaoi] Após a batalha das doze casas, os cavaleiros de bronze tiram alguns dias de férias. Qual o significado dos sonhos de Shun?


Minha primeira fanfic Hyoga x Shun, não são meu casal fav mas eu os acho uma graça :  
A fic ta simples, mas ta valendo mesmo assim xD  
Ah sim, nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, infelizmente ;(

* * *

**  
Pesadelos?Nunca mais.**

Primeiro foi à perna direita que se mexeu involuntariamente.  
Em seguida, foi a mão esquerda que apertou o lençol com força, enquanto os finos lábios do garoto de cabelos esverdeados se entreabriam, soltando um gemido baixo e abafado.  
O quarto estava escuro, exceto pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, deixando o chão com um aspecto mórbido.  
Outro gemido, dessa vez um pouco mais alto que o anterior.  
Dessa vez o gemido vinha acompanhado por um par de olhos verdes se entreabrindo, encarando outro par de olhos, mas azuis.  
A mão esquerda de Shun estava entrelaçada a de Hyoga, que olhava para ele com uma expressão de preocupação.

- Você está bem? - Hyoga havia inclinado um pouco o corpo enquanto falava.

- Hã?Hyoga? - Shun respondeu depois de um tempo, ainda situando-se de sua situação.

- Pesadelos de novo? - a voz de Hyoga parecia ainda mais sussurrada, e o loiro havia se sentado ao lado de Shun.

- Sim.. - Shun sentou-se na cama, tímido por ter acordado Hyoga novamente por causa de um pesadelo. - Eu te acordei? - os olhos de Shun pousaram na cama ao lado que estava desarrumada. - Desculpe, eu não tinha intenção...

- Tudo bem, você está realmente bem? - Hyoga colocou as costas da mão na testa de Shun. - Sem febre

- E..e-eu estou bem.

Hyoga olhou para Shun por alguns instantes antes de levantar-se e dar a volta na cama do garoto, indo para a dele.

- Boa Noite então - disse o louro deitando-se de costas para Shun.

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda encarou as costas de Hyoga e suspirou, voltando a se deitar, encarando o teto. Havia reflexos de galhos no teto, o que deixava o quarto estranhamente assustador.  
_Por que de todos os quartos eu fui ficar justo nesse?_

A resposta para a pergunta que Shun fez para si mesmo era óbvia e até irônica.  
Meses após as batalhas das doze casas, os quatro cavaleiros de bronze haviam aceitado o convite de Saori para passar uns dias em sua nova casa de campo.  
Na realidade, Shun só havia aceitado o convite, porque Ikki sumira novamente, o deixando sozinho no apartamento e a solidão não o deixava dormir direito, tendo pesadelos. Entretanto, a mudança de ares não havia ajudado, já que os pesadelos continuavam e novos problemas pareciam ter surgido.  
No começo, Shun achou que fosse algo sem importância, uma impressão passageira decorrida no stress que a batalha das doze casas havia lhe causado. Mas os sonhos começavam a se tornar mais profundos, mais horripilantes e sem sentido.  
Toda noite era a mesma coisa: um longo corredor cheio de pilares, onde não importava a que velocidade ele corresse, parecia estar correndo no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir enxergar uma luz ou qualquer vestígio de que o corredor tivesse um fim. Quando a saída parecia próxima, sentia o peito apertar e acordava.  
Os pesadelos o fizeram ficar receoso quando Seiya começou a dividir os quartos. O esquema seriam duplas, e Shun temia que sua dupla percebesse que ele não andava dormindo direito e que acordava no meio da noite. E se ele falasse durante o sono e não sabia?E se ele andasse e voltasse para cama sem perceber?O que os demais cavaleiros pensariam?E se o que ele dissesse fosse algo horrível?

A cabeça do jovem cavaleiro estava cheia de caraminholas bobas, mas que o fizeram optar por dividir o quarto com Hyoga, a escolha "menos pior" na opinião de Shun.  
Todavia, dividir o quarto com Hyoga não havia sido uma boa escolha.  
Na primeira noite no quarto, Shun teve o tal pesadelo, e acordou com o aquariano sentado ao lado de sua cama, com as mãos em seus ombros, chacoalhando-o até que ele acordasse. Shun não sabia se tinha dito ou feito algo durante a noite, mas Hyoga não falou com ele no dia seguinte, somente durante a noite, quando novamente ele havia acordado com o louro na beirada da cama. Aquela havia sido a terceira noite, e Shun não agüentava mais a vergonha de ser acordado por Hyoga.  
_Ele deve me achar um bobo, uma criança que precisa de alguém quando tem um sonho ruim._

Com um movimento rápido, Andrômeda tirou o travesseiro que apoiava a cabeça e o levou até o rosto, cobrindo-o, como se com ele pudesse cobrir também sua timidez, e o estranho sentimento que sentia ao lembrar de Hyoga na beirada de sua cama, durante essas três noites.

xxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Shun acordou mais tarde do que de costume.  
Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu um moletom qualquer e saiu do quarto em direção à sala, esperando que tivesse algum sinal de café da manhã ou coisa parecida.  
A casa estava silenciosa, sem os passos sempre apressados de Seiya ou Shiryu andando pelos corredores enquanto lia um livro, nunca esbarrava em nada, mesmo com os olhos cravados nas páginas.  
O único na casa parecia ser Hyoga, e Shun só deduziu isso ao ver o louro sentado no sofá, lendo algo que parecia um dos livros de Shiryu. A mesa do café estava vazia, o que mostrava que ele havia dormido mais do que pensava.

- Bom Dia - Hyoga disse assim que Shun apareceu na sala, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- B-bom dia - Shun respondeu sem graça, mirando o chão e arregalando os olhos.

Não acreditava no que via.  
A calça era maior que suas pernas, e a barra arrastava no chão.  
Não era dele. Definitivamente aquela calça não era dele.  
Shun sentiu que aquele momento acontecia em câmera lenta. Seus olhos se ergueram devagar e encontraram os mesmos olhos azuis da noite passada, ambos olhando para ele. O dono da calça havia reparado também.

- Eu..eu..eu eu sinto muito, eu não vi, eu não percebi, eu.. eu - Shun gaguejava enquanto apontava pra calça, olhando desesperado para Hyoga, como se o cavaleiro fosse começar uma luta ali mesmo por causa da calça.

- Tudo bem.. - Shun não havia percebido que Hyoga levantara e parara na sua frente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, o que fez o garoto de cabelos verdes sentir as pernas bambas. - É só uma calça.

Shun calou-se e olhou para Hyoga, que olhava para Shun, que olhava envolta torcendo para que Hyoga não percebesse seu coração batendo muito forte, da mesma maneira como batia quando ele tinha sonhos ruins.

- Saori e os outros saíram para um passeio, ela disse que você pode ir à cozinha e se servir - Hyoga voltou para o sofá, mas não tirou os olhos de Shun.

- O..obrigado - Shun fez uma reverência discreta e saiu da sala as pressas, parando no corredor e levando a mão ao peito, sem entender o que sentia. - É fome, só pode ser fome - disse para si mesmo, seguindo em direção a cozinha.

O passeio de Saori com os dois cavaleiros havia durado o dia todo.  
Quando voltaram, Seiya narrava durante o jantar como ele havia ganhado de Shiryu durante o treino que fizeram, mesmo o cavaleiro de dragão negando tal fato, alegando que fora empate técnico.  
Shun ouvia por cima a conversa, mexendo a comida com os hashis, enquanto sua mente estava bem longe dali. Não sentia fome, mas não queria ser o único a deixar a mesa, achando melhor continuar enrolando, até que um deles fosse dormir para que ele pudesse usar isso como desculpa.  
Seu salvador fora Shiryu, que deixou a mesa primeiro.  
Sem querer perder a oportunidade, Shun foi atrás, dando um 'boa noite' educado para o cavaleiro de dragão, antes de entrar em seu quarto.  
Porém, antes que Shun fechasse a porta, Hyoga havia surgido, entrando no quarto, deixando Shun muito desconfortável.  
Ele não entendia porque queria ter vindo sozinho, e o pior, porque de repente a presença de Hyoga o deixava desconfortável, a ponto de querer evitá-lo o máximo possível?

- Shun, eu quero fazer algo por você.

A voz de Hyoga cortou o silêncio dos pensamentos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, que havia sentado na cama sem perceber, virando o rosto para olhá-lo, mas somente vendo as costas do cavaleiro de cisne.

- Me... ajudar? - Shun disse rindo, mas não por ter achado engraçado, mas por estar nervoso.

Hyoga virou-se devagar e caminhou até onde Shun estava, ajoelhando-se aos pés do jovem cavaleiro, deixando-o extremamente vermelho e desconcertado com aquela atitude.

- Você me ajudou, semanas atrás na casa de libra. Você me salvou, me trouxe de volta a vida quando poderia ter simplesmente me deixado lá, e eu lhe sou grato por isso - a voz de Hyoga estava baixa como na noite anterior, mas seus olhos fitavam os olhos de Shun com obstinação, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- N.. não precisa agradecer, eu ajudei de bom grado.. você estava lá, eu também.. voc.. você precisava de ajuda - Shun se perdia nas palavras, tomado de um certo pânico. Sua mente lhe dizia uma coisa, mas ele dizia para si mesmo outra coisa. Não era possível, não poderia ser. Hyoga estava desacordado e fora um momento de insanidade.

De repente, a cena da casa de libra havia brotado em sua mente, como o trailer de um filme, onde as cenas mais importantes apareciam.  
Viu Shiryu quebrando o enorme bloco de gelo, se viu dizendo aos amigos que poderiam seguir, que ele cuidaria de Hyoga, e viu o beijo.  
O inocente beijo que ele havia dado em Hyoga, esperando que ajudasse o amigo.  
Mas Hyoga estava desacordado naquele momento, então não havia motivo para ele se preocupar. Aquele era um segredo que ele guardava para si, uma daquelas coisas que você conta e reconta para você mesmo em uma tarde de outono.  
Shun lembrava dos lábios frios de Hyoga, aquele fora seu primeiro beijo. Ainda podia sentir os lábios do cavaleiro nos dele, a maneira como tudo parecia certo naquele momento.  
Fechou seus olhos sem perceber, corroído pelas lembranças. Podia sentir novamente os lábios de Hyoga, frios como gelo, mas que estranhamente haviam se tornado quentes e ternos.

Os olhos de Andrômeda se abriram lentamente, e o cavaleiro entendeu porque os lábios frios haviam se tornado quentes. Enquanto relembrava aquele momento, Hyoga havia se levantado um pouco, o suficiente para que seus lábios se encontrassem com os do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.  
Para sua própria surpresa, Shun não teve nenhuma atitude exasperada, como repelir Hyoga ou empurrá-lo. Sentia o corpo tomado por uma sensação quente, gostosa. Seu peito doía, mas não era algo ruim, muito pelo contrário. Fechou os olhos devagar e deixou-se levar pelo momento.  
Hyoga levantou-se devagar, fazendo Shun deitar-se na cama, ficando por cima do cavaleiro. Shun sentia um certo arrepio por ter Hyoga por cima, mas não teve tempo de pensar nisso. Sentiu os lábios se entreabrindo para receber a língua de Hyoga, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo.  
Quando a tímida língua de Shun encontrou a do cavaleiro de cisne, Hyoga segurou o rosto de Shun, intensificando o beijo, fazendo o cavaleiro de Andrômeda tremer dos pés a cabeça. Sentia o rosto quente, suas mãos abraçarem as costas de Hyoga e puxando sua camisa com força.

Aquele beijo havia sido o primeiro de muitos outros que aconteceriam naquela noite.  
Hyoga permaneceu na cama de Shun, até que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda adormecesse, inocente, em seus braços.  
Naquela noite, Shun não teve pesadelos.  
O corredor havia terminado, mas ele não conseguia ver o que havia depois de todo aquele caminho. Quando acordou, o Sol entrava sorrateiro e curioso, iluminando todo o quarto. Sentia uma leve respiração em cima de sua cabeça, e assim que ergueu os olhos, viu o rosto tranqüilo de Hyoga, iluminado pela claridade do quarto.  
O cavaleiro de cisne dormia, e Shun abriu um meio sorriso, voltando a se acomodar no peito de Hyoga.  
Era a melhor sensação do mundo, acordar e sentir os braços de Hyoga envolta dele, como se o protegesse de um perigo invisível. Como se depois de tanto correr em direção a lugar-nenhum, ele tivesse finalmente encontrado algo pelo que valeu a pena caminhar.


End file.
